dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Son Young Soon
Perfil thumb|250px|Son Young Soon * Nombre: 손영순 / Son Young Soon * Profesión: '''Actriz * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * 'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro Dramas * Strangers from Hell (OCN, 2019) * Big Forest (tvN, 2018) * Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) * Live (tvN, 2018) ''Cameo * A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2018) * Black (OCN, 2017) * Person Who Gives Happiness (MBC, 2016-2017) * Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) * The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016-2017) * Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim (SBS, 2016-2017) * Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) * Happy Home (MBC, 2016) * Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) * Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) * Mirror of the Witch (jTBC, 2016) * Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) * Memory (tvN, 2016) * Neighborhood's Hero (OCN, 2016) * Signal (tvN, 2016) * Best Lovers (MBC, 2015-2016) * Brilliant Seduction (MBC, 2015-2016) * Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015-2016) * Save the Family (KBS1, 2015) * My Love Eun Dong (JTBC, 2015) * Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (tvN, 2014) * I'll Give You the Stars and the Moon (KBS, 2012) * The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) * Daughter in Law (SBS, 2008) * Mun Hee (MBC, 2007) * By Land and Sky (KBS, 2007) * H.I.T (MBC, 2007) * White Tower (MBC, 2007) * My Girl (SBS, 2005) Películas * My Punch-Drunk Boxer (2019) * Zen Buddhism (2018) * The Bros (2017) * My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) * No Tomorrow (2016) * The Himalayas (2015) * The Advocate: A Missing Body (2015) * Office (2015) * Gukje Market (2014) * My Dictator (2014) * What the...? (2014) * Mr. Perfect (2014) * My Paparotti (2013) * Hide and Seek (2013) * Dancing Queen (2012) * Re-encounter (2011) * Shotgun Love (2011) * I Saw the Devil (2010) * Romantic Debtors (2010) * Magic (2010) * Bedevilled (2010) * I Am Happy (2009) * Closer to Heaven (2009) * Where is Ronny... (2009) * Private Eye (2009) * Haeundae (2009) * Missing (2009) * A Boy Who is Walking in the Sky (2008) * The Epitaph (2007) * Shadows in the Palace (2007) * The Perfect Couple (2007) * A Good Day to Have an Affair (2007) * Traces of Love (2006) * Sundays in August (2006) * I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) * Old Miss Diary (2006) * The Host (2006) * Midnight Ballad for Ghost Theater (2006) * Radio Star (2006) * My Boss, My Teacher (2006) * Blood Rain (2005) * Mapado : Island of Fortunes (2005) * Bravo, My Life! (2005) * Hello Brother (2005) * April Snow (2005) * Redeye (2005) * Cracked Eggs and Noodles (2005) * So Cute (2004) * Windstruck (2004) * Samaritan Girl (2004) * Too Beautiful to Lie (2004) * Au Revoir, UFO (2004) * Marrying School Girl (2004) * A Smile (2004) * If You Were Me (2003) * Into the Mirror (2003) * A Man Who Went to Mars (2003) * Saving My Hubby (2002) * Lover's Concerto (2002) * One Fine Spring Day (2001) * The Rhapsody (2001) * Kilimanjaro (2001) * Peppermint Candy (2000) * Love Wind Love Song (1999) * Green Fish (1997) * Farewell My Darling (1996) Curiosidades * '''Estudios: '''Universidad de Seorabeol - Departamento de Teatro y Cine Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Hancinema * Wikipedia Galería Son_Yeong_Soon.jpg Categoría:KActriz